Juste pour
by naucika
Summary: Ma première One-shot Et oui, pour le moment, que de longues fics... A oui, le résumé : Depuis quelques temps, Mikan fait d'étranges rêves : ceux-ci sont comme réels. Puis vient le jour où elle se retrouve dans un endroit très connu : la rivière de la vie


Juste pour…

La Lune brillait haut dans la voûte céleste.  
L'heure des rêves et des songes était arrivée, pourtant, Mikan ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Mikan était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, un peu rêveuse, toujours émerveillée par la moindre petite chose de la vie. Haute comme trois pommes, elle avait de longs cheveux orange. La belle couleur chaude qui pouvait réchauffer les cœurs, encore plus que le rouge. Elle avait aussi de beaux yeux verts qui s'assortissaient joliment avec ses cheveux colorés. On pouvait dire qu'elle était relativement normale comme fille. Enfin, si la normalité existe, ce qui est peu probable.  
Les yeux perdus dans le plafond de sa chambre, Morphée avait abandonné la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. La cause ?  
"…depuis peu…je fais des rêves étranges…" murmura-t-elle, par habitude.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres. Cette phrase bien connue de son répertoire mémoriel était sortie toute seule. Elle laissa alors sa conscience parler, laissant liberté aux phrases qui coïncidaient avec ses problèmes du moment.  
"…mais…je me demande s'ils sont réels…"  
Ces deux phrases tirées d'un jeu vidéo connu la firent réfléchir. C'était vrai. Ces rêves qu'elle faisait, bien plus qu'étranges, étaient parfaitement réels. La douleur, elle la ressentait comme si tout se déroulait vraiment.  
Elle leva son bras droit, l'étirant comme pour toucher le plafond. Un bandage de tissu blanc couvrait son avant-bras. Un matin qui précédait ce jour de peu, elle s'était réveillée avec cette énorme cicatrice, venue de nulle part. Ou tout du moins…de ses rêves.  
Cette nuit là, elle avait rêvé de monstres qui l'attaquaient. Elle les avait presque tous tués sans problème, lorsque l'un d'eux l'avait attaqué par derrière.  
"Ce garçon…"  
Oui. Au moment où le pire allait se passer, ce rêve là, un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux mi-longs coiffés en bataille et aux doux yeux verts turquoise, était apparu. Il avait tué le monstre, mais il en avait résulté une large entaille sur le bras de Mikan qui avait hurlé de douleur. Une véritable douleur.  
Le garçon l'avait regardée avec des yeux désolés, puis Mikan s'était réveillée dans son lit, la plaie encore saignante.  
"…que m'arrive-t-il…je deviens folle ? Où ces rêves seraient vraiment réel…"

_Juste pour…te voir sourire…_

Mikan ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle s'était endormie et se réveillait à nouveau dans un autre endroit. Une douce phrase avait été murmurée dans ses oreilles au moment de son réveil.  
Un regard à droite. Un autre à gauche. Quel étrange endroit.  
La nuance principale était sans aucun doute le vert. Pas de sol, pas de mur. C'était comme un Néant colorés de différents verts.  
"Où ai-je encore atterrie. Il y a quelqu'un ? Hehoo !! Y a quelqu'un ? Anybody's here ?"  
Elle avait tenté les deux langues, au cas où. Mais seul un silence lui répondit. Inquiète, l'orangée se releva. Elle s'était endormie avec ses vêtements de la journée, comme si elle savait où elle irait en s'endormant. Accoutrée donc d'un jean déchiré et d'une chemise blanche, elle fixa le sol, apeurée. Le vide était sous ses pieds. Comment tenait-elle ? Elle leva un pied et fit un pas en avant, toute tremblante. Son pied rentra en contact avec quelque chose de dur. Il y avait bel et bien un sol invisible.   
Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Bien que la peur lui tenaillait les entrailles, elle devait avouer qu'une telle expérience était agréable.  
Après quelques minutes à s'être amusée à marcher sur le sol invisible comme une enfant, elle se reprit en main. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Oui, mais voilà, sortir de ses rêves n'était pas si simple.  
"Réfléchissons…il suffit de trouver la solution à l'énigme du rêve, et je pourrais sortir ? Je me rappelle qu'une fois les monstres de la dernière fois tués, je me suis réveillée. Je dois donc faire de même."  
Mikan commença alors à marcher dans cet infini. Elle se percuta soudain à une sorte de mur. Pestant, elle comprit tant bien que mal la dure réalité :  
"Un labyrinthe…"  
Elle suivit le mur sur la droite. Peut être qu'ainsi elle parviendrait jusqu'à la sortie, et au moins, elle pourrait créer un plan dans sa tête de l'endroit.  
Un rire se fit entendre. La jeune femme sursauta.  
"Il y a quelqu'un ?" fit-elle à nouveau.  
Le rire s'amplifia, la personne se rapprochait. Mikan continua à longer le mur. Au détour d'un tournant, elle se retrouva face à face avec quelqu'un.  
Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains nattés et habillée de rose. Mikan fit un bond en arrière, étonnée. C'était irréel.  
"Je rêve ou quoi ?!"  
Elle ne rit même pas de la phrase stupide qu'elle avait émise, étant donné les circonstances. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face lui souriait doucement. Douceur et bonté émanait de sa personne.  
"Aerith…  
-Tu me connais ?  
-Si l'on peut dire. Où suis-je ?  
-Dans la rivière de la vie. Tu es humaine, tu t'es perdue ?  
-Humaine ?  
-Vivante.  
-Oui. Enfin, non ! Je rêve !"  
La marchande de fleur du célèbre jeu vidéo eut une expression étonnée. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre.  
"Non, c'est la réalité…tu es tombée dans la rivière de la vie, tout simplement."  
Mikan eut un mouvement de tête négatif. Elle était tout simplement en train de rêver.  
Au même instant, elle sentit sa tête s'alourdir. Une douce voix, toujours la même, lui murmura une nouvelle fois quelque chose à l'oreille, alors qu'elle s'endormait…dans son propre rêve.

_"Juste pour…que tu te souviennes…"_

Quel étrange rêve. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait bien d'un rêve pour Mikan. Ou plutôt de souvenirs. Quelques images passèrent devant ses yeux. Des brimades, des moqueries. Elle se revoyait alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle pleurait beaucoup à l'époque.  
Un décors se planta : un parc, des enfants qui la montraient du doigt.  
"Tu n'es pas comme nous, tu as les cheveux oranges !"  
De douloureux souvenirs pour une enfant. A l'époque déjà, elle avait les cheveux de cette couleur. Ils n'avaient jamais été teintés, c'était naturel. Une rousse quoi. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, les autres l'avaient toujours détesté pour ça.  
Elle se voyait encore courir dans la forêt la plus proche. Et la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Essoufflée, la petite Mikan s'était assise sur un tronc d'arbre mort et pleurait.  
Finalement, il y eut un noir complet. Elle pleurait et pleurait, se rendant compte qu'elle était perdue.  
"Je me souviens…je n'arrivais plus à retrouver mon chemin, et il faisait froid et noir." Se rappela la rêveuse.  
Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre. Un jeune garçon était apparu soudain. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'année, comme la petite Mikan qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
"…qui…est-il ? Je ne me souviens pas…"  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs des ténèbres avait accouru jusqu'à la pleurnicharde.  
"Mikan, Mikan ! Ne pleure pas, je suis là !" rassura le jeune garçon.  
"Il me connaît ?"  
La petite gamine cessa de pleurer aussitôt, comme rassurée par la présence du garçon.  
"Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle pourtant.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment. Je vais t'aider à sortir de la forêt et à rentrer chez toi."  
C'est ainsi que la véritable Mikan vit devant ses yeux, se rappelant des ses lointains souvenirs, elle et le jeune garçon avancer dans la sombre forêt. Il la tenait par la main, et marchait devant elle pour la rassurer. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la petite orangée prit la parole :  
"Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Tu ne me détestes pas ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Je t'adore.  
-Et…mes cheveux ?  
-C'est très joli. Les autres sont simplement jaloux de ta couleur de cheveux."  
La petite sourit et continua à suivre le garçon jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt. Là, des gens de la police les attendaient. Aussitôt Mikan fut prise en charger par les ambulanciers inquiets et ses parents.  
Mais lorsque la petite fille s'était retournée, le jeune garçon avait disparu.  
Même la Mikan actuelle l'avait perdu de vue. Sans comprendre, elle se réveilla.

Doucement, Mikan ouvrit les yeux. Encore endormie, elle eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle eut parfaitement conscience, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans la rivière de la vie. Aerith était penchée au dessus d'elle, inquiète.  
"Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es réveillée ?  
-Faut croire que non, je rêve toujours…  
-Tu ne rêves pas, c'est la réalité."  
La marchande de fleur releva soudain la tête, inquiète.  
"Oh non. Tu dois partir, vite. Il arrive ! Seule je ne peux rien contre eux quatre."  
L'orangée ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle se leva d'un coup, les sens aux aguets. La rivière de la vie devint plus noire. Aerith avait disparu, courant déjà à travers les couloirs.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est que…"  
Une poussée d'adrénaline fit réagir Mikan. Une épée longue et fine venait de frôler son visage. Elle l'avait évité en faisait un léger bond en arrière.  
Là, devant elle, dans ce noir obscure plus profond que le néant, un homme aux longs cheveux argentés venait d'apparaître. Un homme dénué de sentiments positifs envers les autres. Un homme devenu fou en comprenant une fausse vérité.  
Mikan laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.  
"KYA !"  
Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Ses jambes partirent toutes seules, voulant échapper à l'ex-général Sephiroth.   
"SORTEZ-MOI DE CE CAUCHEMAR !"  
C'en était fini de jouer. Elle ne voulait plus. Elle courrait dans le labyrinthe à en perdre son souffle. Dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur battait si fort que cela lui en faisait mal. Si elle s'arrêtait, elle mourait.  
A nouveau, une douce voix lui murmura des mots à son oreille.

_"Juste pour…rire…"_

Prise de colère, Mikan hurla à travers tout le labyrinthe :  
"JE NE RIS PAS DU TOUT ! Sors-moi de là, la voix ! Je ne veux plus jouer ! Je veux me réveiller."  
Mais personne ne lui répondit. Une épée la frôla à nouveau au niveau des jambes. Son jean se déchira au niveau de sa jambe droite.  
"AERITH ! A L'AIDE !!"  
Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit l'ex-général effondré sur le sol. Il s'était pris une énorme épée broyeuse dans la tête, du côté plat. C'était assez puissant pour le faire tomber dans les pommes.  
Mikan suivit le long de l'épée, pour arriver jusqu'au manche, puis jusqu'à une main, et enfin une tête de porc-épic brun.  
"Zack !" cria la jeune femme, rassurée.  
Le mort lui répondit avec un sourire, et lui fit signe de continuer à courir avec lui.  
"Je sais pas comment tu me connais, mais c'est pas le moment de rester planter là. Les trois autres vont rappliquer.  
-Les trois autres ?  
-Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz.  
-C'est toujours comme ça dans la rivière de la vie.  
-Non, ça faisait quelques années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Ca leur arrive de temps en temps, surtout quand ils sentent quelqu'un d'humain à l'intérieur de la rivière.  
- Pardon, je ne voulais pas !  
-T'en fais pas, ça anime les journées !"  
Le duo continua son sprint jusqu'à une salle. Plus de labyrinthe, juste une pièce blanche. Zack s'arrêta alors.  
"Et bien…tu es endurante, je pensais que tu tomberais avant d'arriver ici.  
-Merci. Nous sommes en sécurité.  
-Oui. Nous sommes dans le seul endroit où ils ne pourront pas nous atteindre ! dit une douce voix.  
Aerith les attendait déjà. Mikan se laissa tomber par terre, épuisée.  
"Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Mikan…  
-Et que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je rêve…et je veux me réveiller.  
-Je ne crois pas que tu rêves. Réfléchis, tes blessures te font mal ?"  
A la réflexion de Zack, l'orangée eut une grimace. Oui, elle avait mal. A ses blessures, mais aussi à la tête et au cœur. Elle ne comprenait rien, et cela avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle.  
"Ah…on dirait que tu as trouvé ce que tu veux, tu rentres…"  
Une nouvelle fois, Mikan ne comprit pas la réflexion de Zack. Elle se regarda, et vit ses mains transparentes.  
"AH ! Qu'est-ce que…  
-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est simplement que tu es rappelée en haut par quelqu'un. Reviens quand tu veux."  
Elle rentrait, enfin. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, attendant de rentrer enfin dans son lit. Etrange. Au dessus d'elle, un garçon de son âge avec un doux sourire et aux cheveux noirs en bataille lui souriait. Encore lui.  
Elle vit ses lèvres bouger et lui murmurer :

_"Juste pour…m'amuser…"_

Elle s'effondra dans le sommeil et se réveilla quelques instants plus tard dans une immense plaine déserte. Au loin, le soleil se couchait.  
"Ce n'est donc pas fini ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas rentrer bientôt."  
Mikan sursauta.  
Derrière elle, alors qu'elle était toujours allongée sur le sol qui était formé d'herbe cette fois-ci, le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il arborait un doux sourire. Mikan ne se releva pas. Elle n'en n'avait pas peur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, fixant le soleil couchant, elle lui souffla :  
"…je te connais…tu m'as sauvée une fois, lorsque j'étais petite.  
-Oui.  
-…et…"  
Elle eut un temps d'arrêt. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais quelque chose venait de lui revenir en mémoire.  
"…et tu es toujours dans mes rêves depuis que je suis enfant.  
-Tout à fait.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Juste pour…te voir sourire ?  
-Sérieusement.  
-Tu ne me croirais pas."  
Mikan eut un soupire. Il était têtu. Mignon, mais têtu. Elle lui attrapa la manche du blouson. Il était accoutré d'un long manteau noir, et avait des gants de cuirs blancs comme de la neige, sans doigts. Des sortes de mitaine de cuir. Ses yeux étaient d'un joli vert turquoise.  
"Dis moi…est-ce un rêve ?  
-Oui…et non…  
-Dis-moi la vérité….  
-Crois-tu à l'irréel ? A des entités venues d'un autre monde et qui régulent le votre ou l'influence grâce à leur pouvoir.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?"  
Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pas osé la regarder en face.  
"Si je te dis que je contrôle les rêves des gens, en emmenant leurs âmes dans d'autres mondes, ou bien plus rarement leurs corps entiers dans ces mondes, me croirais-tu ?"  
Une expression étonnée se peint sur le visage de Mikan. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. Trop sans doute. Le jeune homme eut un soupire en baissant les yeux. Il se releva alors, s'éloignant d'elle. Il partait.  
"…je m'en doutais. C'est dur à croire."  
Il s'éloigna dans le noir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie pleurer. Pourtant, la voix de Mikan le rappela.  
"Je te crois."  
Il s'arrêta net, étonné. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Mikan put voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle sauta sur ses deux jambes et le rejoins.  
"Eh ! Ne pleure pas."  
Il eut un rire nerveux :  
"C'est toi qui me dis ça ? On dirait que cette fois-ci, nous avons inversé les rôles.  
-Tu parles de quand j'étais petite, dans la forêt ?  
-Oui. Je débutais à peine dans l'art de contrôler les rêves. Je t'ai rencontré ce jour là, dans la nuit. Je me demandais bien ce qu'une enfant faisait dans un tel endroit, et je t'ai ramené.  
-Tu connaissais mon nom.  
-Je connais les noms de tout le monde. Cela faisait aussi parti de mon pouvoir. Je suis logiquement le gardien de cette planète pour les rêves, comme l'avait été mon père. Il y a bien d'autres gardiens, pour tous les autres mondes qu'il existe, et aussi pour tous les animaux doués de pensées.  
-Pour cette époque…merci…  
-_Juste pour…te sauver tu sais…_je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.  
-Idiot."  
Mikan émit un petit rire. Elle se rassit, et le jeune homme en fit de même.  
"Et ton nom à toi, quel est-il ?"  
Le jeune homme se tut. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.  
"Je…ne peux pas…  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ?"  
Mikan ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui était impossible de donner son nom. Elle pensa d'abord à une blague, mais la tête du jeune gardien des rêves n'allait pas avec cette solution. Ou alors il était très bon comédien.  
"Bon…je suppose que je ne dois pas poser d'avantage de question, c'est ça ?  
-Pardon.  
-Autre chose…pourquoi m'emmener faire ces rêves dangereux.  
-C'est le genre de rêve que voulait ton cœur. Tu rêvais sans cesse à ses personnages lorsque tu étais éveillée. Alors…je me suis décidé à t'y emmener lorsque tu dormais.  
-C'est là où on se rend compte à quel point on est étrange…  
-_Juste pour plaisanter, cela ne t'a pas plus ?_  
-En regardant de loin….si…mais j'avais vraiment peur de…mourir.  
-_Juste pour te sauver…_  
-Tu l'as déjà fais. Et tu as un problème avec l'expression "juste pour" ?  
-Ah pardon…tic de langage…"  
Il acquiesça avec un sourire. La question sur son prénom qui semblait l'avoir perturbé avait perdu son effet sur lui. Tant mieux, pensa Mikan.  
Une dernière question lui revint en tête.  
"Pourquoi moi ?"  
Il ne lui répondit pas sur le coup, tournant le visage. Mikan fit le tour du jeune homme pour voir son visage, mais ce dernière tourna la tête à nouveau. La scène se répéta plusieurs fois, et au bout d'un moment, Mikan attrapa le visage du gardien.  
"Regarde-moi !"  
Il se laissa alors faire. Mikan tenait dans ses mains son doux visage qui était devenu soudain rouge. Troublée, elle mit du temps à comprendre.  
"…je…depuis la fois où tu t'es perdu, j'ai toujours voulu assister à tes rêves. Je voulais toujours être là, et te voir. Tu étais si mignonne…et tu l'es encore plus maintenant."  
Ce fut au tour de Mikan de virer au rouge cramoisi. Elle lâcha le visage du jeune homme. Celui baissa la tête.  
"Pardon…ça fait sans doute un beaucoup d'un coup. Je m'en vais, tu vas pouvoir te réveiller."  
Il se releva à nouveau, comme pour partir. Et à nouveau, Mikan s'agrippa à son blouson noir.  
"Rêve ou pas, cette déclaration était bien réelle, non ?"  
Le jeune gardien se retourna vers elle. Il fut surpris de voir Mikan pleurer. Il s'affola aussitôt.  
"Non, ne pleure pas. Je ne voulais pas !  
-Hihi…idiot…je suis tout simplement contente. J'ai retrouvé le garçon qui m'avait sauvé, j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, j'ai retrouvé la personne qui m'épiait dans mes rêves, et j'apprends qu'elle m'aime. Et tu voudrais que je sois malheureuse ?!"  
Il le tira alors vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Il vira au rouge à nouveau, et lui sauta dans les bras.  
"Ah ! Hihihi, tu as des réactions enfantines.  
-Pardon, c'est l'émotion. Je te regardais depuis tout ce temps, mais je pensais que tu allais me rejeter parce que je n'étais pas comme toi.  
-Peut importe, non ?  
-Merci…"  
Mikan avait fini par terre lorsqu'il lui avait sauté dans les bras. Il resta allongé sur elle, comme dans un rêve. Il l'embrassa à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.  
"Pardon Mikan…tu vas s'en doute m'en vouloir…mais je veux que tu connaisses mon nom.  
-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?"  
Le jeune gardien se releva de sur elle. Il avait pris sa décision.  
"Ecoute, Mikan…quand un gardien comme moi donne son nom à un humain…le gardien…le gardien disparaît."  
Le ton était devenu froid. Mikan se pétrifia, comprenant enfin pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui donner jusqu'à présent.  
"Je m'appelle…  
-TAIS-TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! JE VEUX QUE TU RESTES AVEC MOI !"  
Elle avait hurlé de tous ses poumons, suppliant le gardien de ne pas le lui dire. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La donne avait changé. Elle ne voulait pas le voir disparaître.  
Il se tut alors, l'attrapa dans ses bras.  
"Pardon...  
-Ne le dis pas…je m'en fiche de ne pas le savoir…je veux juste que tu restes…"  
Il ne répondit rien, la poussant en arrière doucement en l'embrassant. Après ce baiser, il posa sa tête sur son ventre, comme pour dormir.  
"Mikan…, murmura-t-il doucement ?  
-Oui ? fit-elle sur un ton plus calme, rassurée.  
-Je t'aime."  
Mikan sourit. Il s'avança jusqu'à son cou, et commença à lui laisser une marque rouge.  
La nuit était tombée à présent. Elle regarda les étoiles. Si jolies et brillantes. Un véritable paradis.  
Soudain, elle entendit la voix du jeune gardien murmurer un mot.  
"Utopya.  
-Pardon ?"  
Au moment même où elle posait sa question, la jeune fille comprit. Son échine se glaça, et elle se releva d'un coup, hurlante.  
"NON !"  
Mais le jeune gardien, nommé Utopya, disparaissait devant elle, comme un doux rêve éphémère.  
Le cœur de Mikan éclata en morceau, tendit qu'il l'embrassa pour la dernière fois.  
"Pardon…mais je dois te rendre à ton monde, désormais… …c'est mieux pour toi…"  
La silhouette d'Utopya disparut devant les yeux en larmes de l'orangée. Au même moment, le décor disparaissait, et Mikan retournait dans la dure réalité.

Mikan se réveilla en sursaut.  
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque le cauchemar prit fin. Rêve ou réalité ? Utopya avait-il réellement existé, où juste son imagination lui jouait des tours.  
Elle se leva en sursaut et se dirigea vers la glace de la salle de bain d'à côté. Une marque rouge ornait son coup.  
Ce n'était pas un rêve.  
Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et son cœur n'était plus qu'un puzzle de mille et une pièces déchirées…  
Elle hurla de douleur, abandonnée.   
Elle ne rêvera plus jamais.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Mikan errait sans but précis de cours en cours, à son lycée.  
Un nouveau cours arriva. Machinalement, Mikan s'y rendit et s'assit à sa chaise. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux autres étudiants qui l'entouraient.  
Ses pensées étaient rivées sur Utopya. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Qu'importent les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se concentrer sur autre chose, ses pensées la remmenait toujours à lui.  
Le cours débuta. La prof parlait, Mikan ne l'écoutait pas.  
Sur son cahier de cours, elle dessinait des croquis.  
Un ange ailé au long manteau de noirs qui avait si longtemps hanté ses rêves fut bientôt visible sur la page blanche de cours. Un ange au sourire doux.  
Sourire qu'elle ne verra plus.  
La prof continuait à parler. Mikan réagit à ses propos en entendant son prénom :  
"…il y a encore une place vide à côté de Mikan. Tu peux t'y asseoir."  
Mikan releva un peu la tête et aperçut les cheveux longs noirs et un peu longs d'une fille de dos. Une nouvelle élève sans doute.  
Elle continua à dessiner.  
La nouvelle élève s'assit à ses côtés, et remarqua les croquis.  
"Drôle d'ange que tu dessines ?"  
Mikan sursauta. Par réflexe, elle ferma son cahier de cours. Mais autre chose venait de la perturber. Ce n'était pas une voix de femme.  
Etonnée, elle se retrouva face à face avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-long, qui de dos les cheveux pouvaient se confondre avec ceux d'une femme, bien qu'en bataille.  
De ses doux yeux verts, le nouvel élève lui sourit.  
"UTOPYA !" hurla Mikan, sous le choc.  
Il lui répondit avec un sourire. La prof les regarda avec de grands yeux.  
"Mikan, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'hurler comme ça ? Tu as de la fièvre ?"  
Utopya posa sa main sur le front de son amie. Il confirma les paroles de la prof.  
"Oui, Madame. Ma voisine a le front chaud. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, comme ça je saurais où s'est.  
-Très bien. Mais revenez vite, tous les deux."  
Utopya ne se fit pas prier et attrapa son amie dans ses bras pour sortir dans le couloir. De son côté, Mikan était comme changée en pierre. Une fois dehors, elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.  
"Crétin ! Idiot ! Stupide gardien ! Je croyais…je croyais que…"  
La jeune étudiante s'effondra en larmes. Utopya l'attrapa dans ses bras, et la serra très fort contre lui.  
"Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais le jour était haut, et je devais te réveiller. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer que "disparaître" est dit lorsque le gardien devient humain à par entière. Je ne suis plus gardien.  
-Je te déteste…comment as-tu oublié de me dire ça !  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et puis…jusqu'à ce que je te dise mon prénom, je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Mon père m'a engueulé, je ne te dis pas. Du coup, c'est mon frère qui est gardien. Et moi…et moi je peux vivre avec toi."  
Il l'embrassa alors, puis lui attrapa l'une de ses mains.  
"Je t'aime, Utopya."  
Il sourit, puis engagea le pas.  
"Allez, direction l'infirmerie.  
-Eh ?! Mais…pourquoi ?  
-Tu es vraiment fiévreuse…"  
Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés…

_"Juste pour…t'aimer…"_

**  
****Notes de l'auteur stupide :**  
Bonjour, c'est encore Kity (Mandarine). J'ai fait cette histoire "juste pour" m'amuser et me changer les idées de mon projet de roman qui prend du temps à mon pauvre cerveau. Je m'y remets très bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
De temps à autre, vous verrez quelques petites oneshots du même genre, lorsque j'en ai trop marre de bosser sur le même truc.  
Celle-ci résulte de certains de mes rêves. C'est assez romantique, désolée les gars et ceux qui n'aiment pas ça Oo  
Ah, j'ai légèrement changé aussi mon style d'écriture, mais c'était juste pour l'oneshot, je voulais marquer le changement.  
J'espère que cela vous a plus.


End file.
